


(Un)möglichkeiten

by himmelszelt (tisapear)



Category: Gut gegen Nordwind - Daniel Glattauer, Love Virtually - Daniel Glattauer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternatives Ende nach Kapitel 9, Deutsch | German, F/M, Happy Ending, Infidelity
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/himmelszelt
Summary: Tut mir leid, irgendwie ergibt sich nichts, hatte er geschrieben, aber als er sie so küsste, sie immer noch umarmte, eine Hand in ihrem Haar vergrub, würde sie ihm am liebsten eine Mail mit dem Betreff „Du hast falschgelegen!“ schicken.Bernhard hat Emma nicht Emmi genannt. Emma geht zu Leo. Und jetzt?
Relationships: Leo Leike/Emma Rothner
Kudos: 2





	(Un)möglichkeiten

_Alles ist eine Möglichkeit_

|

Emmi blinzelte. Sie blinzelte und blinzelte noch einmal. Sie blinzelte, dass ihre langen Wimpern ihre Wangen streichelten. Und dann kicherte sie.

Top 15, 142, Dachgeschoss. Angelehnte Tür, das erste Zimmer links vom Vorraum. Stockfinster.

Jetzt lachte sie gerade heraus, ein Luftrausch direkt aus ihren Lungen, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob er von Nervosität oder Surrealität stammte.

Nur noch wenige Schritte. Fünf, sechs, wenn sie große nahm vielleicht sogar nur drei.

Plötzlich verstand sie Leo. Seine Abneigung einem Treffen gegenüber. Was, wenn Leo nicht der war, denn sie sich immer ausgemalt hatte? Ihr Leo, ihr Leo Leike, ihr Meister Leo, ihr— _ihr_ Leo. Ihr Leo mit den großen Worten und den wortgewandten E-Mails und den ausweichenden Antworten auf ihre Fragen. Der Mann, der sie gleichzeitig in den Wahnsinn treiben und in den siebten Himmel heben konnte. Von dem sie 50 000 E-Mails haben wollte und trotzdem nicht genug hatte, und der Panik in ihr aufsteigen ließ, wenn er einmal für mehr als 24 Stunden nicht antwortete.

Sie atmete durch. Tief ein, tief aus. Dann ging sie.

Es waren zwei Schritte.

Sie schloss die Augen und wartete. Sie konnte ihren Atem hören, der—wenn man genau hinhörte—einen zittrigen Klang zu sich hatte. Ihr Herz schien ihr aus dem Hals hinaus und wieder hinein zu springen, als wäre es an einem Seil fürs Bungeejumping befestigt und hätte nicht die Absicht, bald aufzuhören.

Sie hörte ihren Atem, und ihren Herzschlag, und vielleicht sogar ihre Haare, die in dem nichtvorhandenen Wind wehten, aber sie hörte auch die Atemzüge einer anderen Person.

Anscheinend wollte es doch aufhören, denn ihr Herz war gerade stehengeblieben.

Und da war er vor ihr. Er war warm. Seine Arme waren warm. Sein ganzer Körper um sie herum war warm und sie spürte seinen warmen, warmen realen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und sie hätte in diesem Moment in Tränen ausbrechen können, denn das alles hier war real und sie hatten sich endlich getroffen und sahen sich nicht nur, ohne wirklich zu wissen, ob sie sich auch _tatsächlich_ sahen, und da war keine tote Mutter oder Marlene oder Mia dazwischen, die im letzten Moment auftauchen konnte, um ihr Treffen doch wieder abzusagen.

 _Tut mir leid, irgendwie ergibt sich nichts_ , hatte er geschrieben, aber als er sie so küsste, sie immer noch umarmte, eine Hand in ihrem Haar vergrub, würde sie ihm am liebsten eine Mail mit dem Betreff „Du hast falschgelegen!“ schicken.

Aber halt, das brauchte sie ja gar nicht.

„Du hast falschgelegen“, sagte sie, als er sich von ihr löste, aber immer noch ganz nah blieb. Und war es nicht ironisch, dass die ersten Worte zwischen ihnen über etwas so Banales wie das hier waren. Nur, dass sie gar nicht so banal waren, nicht wahr?

Sie konnte Leos Reaktion nicht sehen, aber sie hörte die Belustigung in seiner Stimme.

„Das ist also Emmi Rothner in Person: 34 Jahre alt, verheiratet, aber immer noch mit Schuhgröße 37 und ihren überraschenden Antworten aus dem Blauen heraus.“

Sie lachte kurz und knapp, aber es war ehrlich. Sie lächelte—grinste, von links nach rechts, dass es eigentlich wehtun müsste. „Sagst gerade du, mein Lieber, der Fragen lieber ausweicht, als sie zu beantworten.“

Dieses Mal lachte er. „Da hast du wohl Recht.“

Er hielt sie immer noch fest. Irgendwann musste sie ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen haben, denn sie lagen nun locker auf seinem Rücken. Ihre Finger kribbelten und sie ergriff den Stoff seines T-Shirts zwischen ihnen. Langsam lehnte sie den Kopf gegen seine Brust und seufzte. 

Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Sie hatten sich getroffen. Es hatte sich etwas entwickelt. Und was wollten sie jetzt? Leo hatte einen neuen Job, in Boston, am anderen Ende der Welt, Kilometer weit entfernt, mit einem großen, blauen Meer zwischen ihnen. Und Bernhard—was war mit Bernhard? Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach verlassen—oh, und die Kinder! Sie konnte doch nicht—

Halt. Sie musste aufhören nachzudenken. Wenn auch nur für heute, sie musste es genießen. Gerade _deswegen_ musste sie es so sehr genießen wie möglich, musste jeden Moment bis zum Äußersten ausschöpfen, jede einzelne Sekunde in sich aufsaugen wie ein Schwamm, immer voller und voller bis sie platzen könnte.

Deswegen—

Stille.

(Sogar in ihrem Kopf.)

Sie schloss wieder die Augen, die sie offen gehabt hatte, obwohl sie nicht einmal erkennen konnte, welche Farbe Leos T-Shirt hatte. Aber es roch gut. Sehr gut sogar. Es roch wie Leo und Realität.

Sie genoss diesen Moment, bis:

„Leo.“

„Hm?“

„Ich möchte dich sehen.“

Leo Atmete schwer aus. Sie spürte es, da er seine Nase in ihrem Haar vergraben hatte. Sie spürte auch, dass er zögerte, aber sie drückte ihre Handflächen fest gegen seinen Rücken, um ihm so eine Stütze zu sein.

Er ließ sie los, lief ein Stück zurück. Sie zählte seine Schritte—eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun—und nach dem Schleifen, das sie verursachten, musste er Pantoffeln anhaben.

Das Licht ging an und da stand er. Leo Leike, 36, 1,85m groß. Kurze, straßenköterblonde Haare, die aussahen, als wäre er gerade erst aufgestanden, haselnussbraune Augen, die sie anlachten, und blasse, schmale Lippen, die zu einem Lächeln verzogen waren.

„Die Gegenprobe also, huh? Blond-Emmi. Irgendwie überrascht mich das gar nicht“, holte sie seine Stimme aus ihrer—sie würde es nicht Schwärmerei nennen—Beobachtung heraus. 

Sie musste einen Moment überlegen, da sie nicht wusste, was er meinte, aber als sie darauf kam, machten ihre Augenbrauen einen Satz nach oben.

„ _ʼÜberrascht mich nicht?ʼ_ Wieso, hast du etwa immer vermutet, ich wäre eine Blondine?“, spaßte sie halb, warf sie ihm halb vor.

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Aber nicht doch, du doch nicht.“

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Eine offensichtliches Zeichen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Er gab nur ein Lachen von sich.

Und dann lächelte sie. Wieder, schon wieder, zum wievielten-Mal-auch-immer an diesem Abend. „Ich bin hier aber nicht die einzige Blondine“, neckte sie. 

Und lächelte.

Leo grinste zurück, ging wieder mit großen, zügigen Schritten auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

Sie setzen sich nicht auf die große, bequem aussehende Couch, auf denen weiche, braune Decken lagen. Sie gingen auch nicht in die Küche, die sie von hier aus sehen konnte, und setzten sich an den Küchentisch, auf dem eine Vase voller Sonnenblumen stand.

Sie umarmten sich einfach nur und sogen die Nähe des anderen in sich auf. 

Emmi schloss abwechselnd die Augen und sah sich um, denn Neugierde ergriff sie immer wieder, mit jedem neuen Gegenstand, den sie erblickte. Ein Bild von einem Hund und einem kleinen Jungen auf der Kommode rechts neben dem Fernseher, ein Golden Retriever; auf dem Tisch vor der Couch lagen mehrere Zeitungen, von Klatschpresse- und Boulevardzeitungen bis hin zu Fachzeitschriften. Ein Teppich unter ihren Füßen, den sie erst jetzt bemerkte, und den sie nur zu gerne zwischen ihren nackten Zehen spüren würde.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich falsch gelegen habe.“ Seine Stimme war so leise, man konnte es fast schon nicht mehr als Flüstern bezeichnen. Aber Emmi hatte es gehört. Sie wartete einen Moment, als würde sie überlegen müssen, aber eigentlich war die Antwort von Anfang an klar gewesen.

„Ich auch.“

Es war noch nicht vorbei. So etwas wie ein „Happy End“ würden sie noch lange nicht haben—wenn überhaupt. Denn da waren noch Boston und Bernhard und die Kinder, und so viel mehr, so viel, was es erst zu verstehen gab, aber jetzt—hier und jetzt hatten sie diesen Moment, an den sie sich noch Jahre später erinnern würden.

* * *

Die Wohnung war schön. Hell erleuchtet, einladend gelbe Wände, in einer netten Nachbarschaft. Durch ein gekipptes Fenster waren von draußen lachende Kinder zu hören und ein Hund döste selig neben dem Kühlschrank. Neben dem großen, weißen Kühlschrank, auf dem Smiley Magneten und Bilder von zwei lachenden Menschen waren, der überall, wo Platz war, von pinken, grünen, gelben und orangen Post-It-Notes bedeckt war, sodass nur hier und da ein weißer Streifen hervorlugte.

  


_Vergiss bitte nicht, Milch mitzunehmen –Leo_

_Vergiss du nicht, das Auto aufzutanken, mein Lieber! –Emmi_

_Emmi, meine Liebe, du bist aber mit dem Auto tanken dran. –Leo_

_Nein, du bist dran. Ich bin letztens für dich mit Leviathan Gassi gegangen, als musst du das Auto auftanken gehen. –Emmi_

_Man kann Gassi gehen wohl kaum mit Auto auftanken vergleichen. –Leo_

_Genau, weil man beim Gassi gehen _gehen_ muss, während man beim Auto tanken _fahren_ kann. –Emmi_

_Da hast du mir die Worte glatt aus dem Mund genommen. Deswegen könntest auch _du_ das Auto auftanken gehen. –Leo_

_LEO!! –Emmi_

_Schon gut, schon gut, aber dafür bist du mit Staubsaugen dran. –Leo_

_Nur, wenn du dafür bügelst. –Emmi_

_Dann musst du aber…_

|

Wie sagt man so schön? Alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich nur schwer wieder abgewöhnen 

**Author's Note:**

> Damals für den Deutschunterricht geschrieben. Aufgabenstellung war, ein alternatives Ende nach Kapitel 9 zu schreiben, und ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen, den beiden ein Happy End zu geben. Anzumerken wäre auch, dass ich die Fortsetzung „Alle sieben Wellen“ weder damals beim Schreiben (noch jetzt) gelesen habe.
> 
> (Rückblickend ist es eine wahre Tragödie, dass ich die beiden nicht im österreichischen Dialekt hab reden lassen. Da hat man schon mal ein Buch von einem österreichischen Autor und nutzt es nicht einmal aus :/)


End file.
